Inside us
by Dezza-chan
Summary: A Jóia sumiu mas o amor de Inuyasha e Kagome não. Depois do final domanga.
1. Chapter 1

_Olá à todos os navegantes. Depois dessa fanfiction ser criticada refaço ela novamente (pleonasmo!). Ainda não tomei vergonha na cara mesmo. No final de Inu-Yasha, Kagome pede para a Jóia desaparecer, mas acaba presa em seu mundo. Depois de três longos anos, ela volta e me concentrei em contar a relação dos dois depois disso. Algo simplesmente lindo, eu suponho. Espero que gostem e podem criticar se quiser. Acostumei. Até, navegantes._

**Título: Inside. us**

**------------------------**

Era um dia claro e ensolarado. Bem claro, os olhos ficavam cerrados diante de tanto brilho. Estava de tardezinha e um casal brincava dentro da floresta, sentados no tapete ralinho que a grama formava entre as árvores altas. Inu-Yasha encostara no tronco de uma, as pernas separadas, abrigando Kagome no meio delas.

Os dois aproveitavam a brisa fresca que passava e a bela paisagem para namorar. Estavam namorando! O híbrido reclamando, pedindo para a humana ficar quieta enquanto tentava beijar seu pescoço, e ela se agitando e rindo. Quem imaginaria uma cena assim e Inu-Yasha....namorando....

Grosseiro, mal-humorado, egoísta e mostrava-se agora extremamente galanteador. Rosnou quando finalmente conseguiu afastar os cabelos dela e roçar os lábios em sua pele. Ela quietou, fechando os olhos e aproveitando aquele toque. Estava tão feliz, nem era possível medir tamanha felicidade. Esboçou um sorriso satisfeito e inspirou fundo, fazendo com que Inu-Yasha a olhasse. Passou a mão no pescoço dela novamente, cheio de carinho.

Kagome riu de novo, a cabeça baixa. Olhou para trás, encontrando o par de olhos âmbares fitando-a. Profundos, perfeitos. Recostou-se nele, serelepe, e ele rodeou-a com seus braços, protetor. Afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e resmungou alguma coisa.

Sempre resmungando. Se bem que agora eram mais palavras amorosas que os habituais xingamentos. Lembrando que "humana irritante" e "garota chata" eram o limite de amor que Inu-Yasha podia chegar. Ela entendia.

Assim como estava tentando entender o porquê. Porquê apesar de ser a namorada dele agora, apesar de tê-lo abraçado a si, sua respiração arrepiando sua pele, ela voltara. Há menos de dois dias receberam a notícia; a terra do antigo sepulcro de Kikyou fora roubada.

Vira sim o olhar estupefato dele. E talvez uma certa preocupação? Saudade? Ainda sentia dúvidas. E medo. De perdê-lo. A anciã Kaede falara que talvez esse acontecimento pudesse trazer problemas...em relação ao que aconteceu antes, quando utilizaram a terra e a alma de Kagome para reviver a sacerdotisa? Ou sobre o relacionamento dos dois?

Inu-Yasha estranhou o silêncio da garota e seu olhar pensativo direcionado ao chão. Apertou o abraço, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça em um pequeno susto. Encaixou-se de novo nela, sério. Não sabia o que dizer algumas horas. E gostaria de um dia saber expressar aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta há tanto tempo. Engoliu em seco. Na garota ainda calada, depositou um beijo no rosto. Demorou um tanto, sentindo como a feição dela mudava para um sorriso. Um dia conseguiria.

E ela se censurou pela preocupação. Nada mais existia entre eles. No sentido de que ninguém os atrapalharia agora. Porque tudo existia entre eles. Quase tudo. Virou-se mais uma vez para ele, os dois se olhando com uma felicidade serena, um carinho extremo.

Fecharam os olhos. Os lábios se tocaram. Em um beijo calmo e doce. Só eles em meio a floresta, feixes de luz desviando-se das árvores e vindo espiar a cena, curiosos. Incrível imaginar como agüentaram não se tocar se gostando do jeito que gostavam. Torturante, eu diria. Enquanto Inu-Yasha tinha a boca na dela, completamente extasiado, pensava em como isso era bom. Depois dos três anos que ficaram longe (isso tinha que acontecer exatamente quando ele tinha decidido ficar com ela!), e a viu de novo e começaram a se beijar, ele se perguntou porquê demoraram tanto para fazer isso. E se sentiu idiota. Bom, sabemos que ele é.

Avermelhou-se ao senti-la colocar a mão em seu rosto, mas continuou com os olhos cerrados. Sentindo-a. Uma mão passou a brincar com os dedos da outra, demonstrando seu nervosismo. Ainda não se acostumara com isso. Mas não significava que não gostava ou que ia querer parar.

Um idiota que ama Kagome Higurashi.

----------------------

_Até o próximo capítulo, navegantes. Mas se disserem que eu escrevo mal de novo, acho que desisto. Dessa vez, eu desisto._


	2. Chapter 2

_Navegantes! Obrigada pela receptividade. Realmente me deu mais ânimo para escrever. Agora vamos deixar a falação e ir à história. _

**Título: Inside. us**

**------------------------------------**

E a noite chegara de mansinho. Sem perceber, Inu-Yasha cochilara, encostado à arvore onde estava antes. Acordou sobressaltado, mas o movimento fora limitado pela menina em seu colo. Também tinha dormido. Abraçou-a, protegendo-a de um vento frio que passava por eles.

Era hora de levá-la de volta a vila. Se bem que o calor dela, sua respiração fraquinha.... Ficou mais um instantes ali, velando seu sono. Kagome sussurrou alguma coisa e ele riu, debochado. Aquela humana..

Olhou para cima, o céu escuro acima deles. Tudo tão calmo e tranqüilo, apenas os sons baixinhos da noite; os grilos e movimentos na floresta. Parecia que as coisas ficaram mais serenas desde que Naraku se fora. O híbrido sempre fora agitado, gostava da aventura e da emoção das lutas sangrentas. Mas seria mentira se dissesse que aqueles momentos de paz também não eram maravilhosos. Ela era maravilhosa.

Nem queiram saber como ele se sentiu quando Kagome não estava lá. Completamente perdido. Depois de ter derrotado seu inimigo e conseguido dar um destino a Jóia, não havia mais caminho a ser trilhado sem ela. E apesar da vontade de cavar aquele poço até que conseguisse chegar até a outra Era (isso seria possível?) pensara no que era melhor para a garota. Uma vida normal, longe de um meio-youkai como ele. Mas ela voltou. E Inu-Yasha não pôde mais mentir para si mesmo. O lugar dela era a seu lado.

Com o maior cuidado e um tanto de desajeito, conseguiu colocá-la em suas costas – saindo de trás de Kagome e puxando-a para si. Claro que a acordou, mas ela, sonolenta, ocupou o lugar que Inu-Yasha estava tentando pô-la.

Com passos lentos, o híbrido atravessou a floresta levando sua amada nas costas. Sob as estrelas cintilantes, testemunhas da dedicação que ele passara a ter com a humana. Tudo porque a amava e, como não sabia usar as palavras, usava seu corpo e suas ações para namorá-la. Bem melhor do que qualquer poema de amor.

Kagome sorriu e mordeu os lábios, encostada as costas quentes do namorado. Ela que o diga.

----------------------------------

- Onde estavam até agora, Inu-Yasha? Você e a senhorita Kagome....sozinhos na floresta – Mirok provocou o híbrido que passava.

O meio-youkai digiriu um olhar frio para o monge, sentando a fogueira em frente a sua cabana. Sorte dele que a garota ainda estava dormindo e ele não pretendia acordá-la. Rebateu, frio:

- E você? Por que não está com a Sango?

- Já estou indo para lá, estava sem sono. Mas não mude de assunto..- voltou a utilizar a voz maliciosa.

- Vai cuidar da sua vida, Mirok!

O homem riu, deixando-o bravo. Mas apenas seguiu seu caminho até uma cabana um tanto afastada das demais. Fizera questão de ter um local só para ele e sua humana, longe das intromissões dos amigos. E onde pudessem ter.... privacidade.

Inu-Yasha adentrou a cabana e abaixou-se perto do colchão estendido. Ainda mais atrapalhado, tentou deitá-la sem que a acordasse. Com sucesso, apesar de quase ter caído em cima dela. Depositou-lhe um beijo na testa antes de se afastar. E seria vitorioso em seu intuito, se a garota não o puxasse pelo pescoço, fazendo-o deitar-se nela e ficar a milímetros de seu rosto.

- Err...Kagome...

Ele pensara que a garota ainda estava em sono por causa dos olhos fechados. Mas ela não agüentou e riu. Inu-Yasha estreitou os olhos para sua humana espevitada e a beijou, apoiando os antebraços nos lados dela. As bochechas dela se aqueceram na hora. Retribuiu-o com carinho, passando a mão em sua nuca, sentindo como ele também ficava envergonhado. Ele beijava bem, mesmo que ainda um tanto tímido. Mas eram sem explicação os beijos dele, afetuosos e molhados.

A garota encabulou-se. Também não tinha se acostumando com as demonstrações afetivas. Diminuiu o ritmo do beijo e ele sentiu. Inu-Yasha rosnou, contrariado, apertando os braços dela contra o colchão. Kagome riu do jeito dominador dele, deixando-o ainda mais insatisfeito a procurar os lábios dela.

- Fica quieta, Kagome..!

Ela não conseguia parar de rir.

- Isso faz cócegas...

O híbrido ainda tentou prosseguir com os carinhos, mas era impossível com a agitação da namorada. Bufou, compreensivo. Logo conseguiria domar aquela humana irritante. Os risos pararam ao ver o rosto sério do namorado. Tentou ver através daqueles olhos, imaginar por alguns segundo o que ele estava pensando. Sempre tão enigmático. Sentiu-o beijar mais uma vez a sua testa, contraindo os ombros com o ato. O toque dele sempre a fazia assim...nervosa. Sabendo que não conseguiria mais muita coisa, Inu-Yasha fez menção de levantar. Em vão, Kagome abraçava-o com força.

- Não vai me soltar?

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente, como uma criança teimosa:

- Está tão quentinho aqui....

E firmou os braços entre os braços dele, segurando com energia em suas costas. Inu-Yasha sentiu o rosto ferver. Kagome aconchegava-se a ele, logo abaixo de si. Era quentinho mesmo, quente demais. Sentir o corpo dela, suas formas femininas. Parece que ela ainda não entendia o que fazia com ele..

- Tábom, tábom...vamos dormir – o híbrido falou atropelado, nervoso com a proximidade da garota.

Apoiou as mãos no colchão, tentando afastar-se mais uma vez. Nada, só Kagome atrelada em seu peito. Estava completamente corado. Olhou para frente, todo sem jeito, sentindo como ela o apertava. Pensava no que fazer, o coração batendo rápido, mil coisas em sua cabeça. Até ouvir a respiração dela mais calma. Dormira de novo.

Agora sim conseguiu se desvencilhar. O mais devagar possível para não acordá-la. Tirou os braços de si, repousando-os lentamente no colchão e se afastando. Kagome fungou, encostando a face nos lençóis. Ele parou uns instantes para admirá-la. Nunca diria isso para ela, claro, mas como era bonita! Franziu o cenho diante da garota que dormia. Tinha um milhão de xingamentos para aquela humana inconveniente e que o fazia se sentir tão!....tão!.... vivo. E feliz.

Deitou-se ao lado dela, as mãos atrás da cabeça, emburrado. Droga de garota. Fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer que seu corpo repousava logo ao lado do seu. Muito difícil dormir com aquele cheiro invadindo suas narinas. Balançou a cabeça. Que besteiras estava pensando. Parecia com um certo monge nada correto. Virou-se de lado, de costas para aquela que tanto gostava. Melhor assim. Antes que fizesse algo impensado.

Mas ouviu Kagome mover-se, encolhendo de frio. Espiou-a para depois voltar a sua posição, insensível. A garota encolheu-se mais ainda. Bufou. Ela exercia muito poder sobre ele, não tinha jeito. Voltou-se para ela, cuidadoso, e abraçou-a de lado, cobrindo-a com seu corpo e protegendo-a do frio.

A garota apertou-se mais, a mãozinha trêmula no colchão. Logo ele a rodeou com a sua, passando o braço por ela e apertando a mão com firmeza. Estavam juntos agora. E ele se sentia bem com isso. Não havia mais culpa ou impedimentos. Apenas Kagome e Inu-Yasha. Não contem para ele, conhecem o gênio que esse meio-youkai tem.....mas, mesmo que não soubesse, ele agora era todo de Kagome. Alma, corpo e coração.

------------------------------------------------------------

- Por que tem que voltar agora?

O híbrido encontrava-se em frente ao poço, as mãos nas mangas do quimono vermelho, um tanto aborrecido pela namorada ter que voltar a sua Era. Principalmente porque Kagome não fez menção de que ia levá-lo.

Ela já se encontrava sentada na borda, pronta para partir. Suspirou, antes de explicar-lhe mais uma vez.

- Já combinamos que eu vou visitar minha família a cada cinco luas, Inu-Yasha. Vai, sabe que volto logo – a menina entristeceu diante da figura cabisbaixa do meio-youkai, que olhava para baixo com um biquinho. – Eu trago algo bem gostoso para você!

Kagome levantou um dedinho, pretendendo animá-lo com sua própria animação. Ele mostrou-se mais aberto com a promessa da namorada. Algo gostoso como as batatinhas da outra época eram sempre bem-vindas.

- Tá certo – ele falou devagar, inocente.

Deram mais um selinho antes que a garota sumisse na escuridão do poço. Inu-Yasha espreitou lá dentro. Mais três ou quatro dias sem Kagome. Inspirou fundo, espreguiçando-se. As orelhinhas se moveram ante uma aproximação.

- Inu-Yasha...

- Oi, velha Kaede – ele inclinou o pescoço para trás.

- Kagome já foi?

- Já, sim...- o híbrido olhou de novo em direção ao poço. Droga, já sentia saudades!

- Então acho que agora pode ir atrás de informações sobre a terra de minha irmã.

- Está falando...do roubo do sepulcro de Kikyou?

- Ainda há energia purificadora dela lá, Inu-Yasha. E se a pegaram, não deve ser para boa coisa.

O híbrido fitou o chão. E isso. Talvez algum youkai mal-intencionado tivesse planos para a energia da sacerdotisa. Tinha que fazer algo antes que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse. Kagome...a imagem dela sorrindo veio a sua cabeça. Levantou o rosto, decidido.

- Vou esperar Kagome voltar.

Kaede surpreendeu-se.

- Mas o que está falando? Pensei que estava esperando ela ir para não magoá-la.

- Não achei que fosse importante. Mas já que é, e vamos ter que ir atrás de alguma informação, vou fazer isso com a Kagome.

- Com a sua namorada? – a anciã riu. Assim como nós, achava engraçado aquele híbrido tão apaixonado.

Inu-Yasha ficou vermelho dos pés a cabeça. N-a-m-o-r-a-d-a?

- N-não..não é i-iss-o! – gaguejou, todo sem graça.

- Sei...

Kaede olhou-o com desconfiança. Mas a feição mudou para preocupação (com as desculpas mal dadas de Inu-Yasha ao fundo). Se ele só faria alguma coisa quando a namorada! voltasse, que Kagome não demorasse. Tinha maus pressentimentos sobre o que estava por vir.

Inu-Yasha ainda tentava se explicar. Parou ao sentir um cheiro e um barulho bem conhecido. Seria isso mesmo? Não o via há bastante tempo. E nem queria ver! O youkai parou entre ele e Kaede, a pose convencida.

- Kouga....

- Olá, cara-de-cachorro! – saudou-o – Cadê a Kagome, heim? Pensei que estivesse aqui...

- A minha na...- o híbrido ia continuar, mas olhou de lado para Kaede, que sorria. Resolveu falar baixo para o lobo, o olhar irritado – A minha namorada não tem nada para falar com você.

- Deixa de ser idiota – o lobo estreitou os olhos para o meio-youkai – Vim convidar ela para o meu casamento, oras.

As palavras demoraram para fazer sentido para Inu-Yasha. Lentamente a expressão brava se tornou sutilmente alegre. Se o lobo ia ser casar, deixaria Kagome em paz no final das contas. Não podia receber melhor notícia.

- Se casar!? – apesar de tentar não podia esconder a satisfação - Quem é a infeliz? – e nem deixar de provocar o rival.

Kouga coçava a orelha, sem muito interesse. Irritou-se com a última colocação do cachorro. Parou sua missão, resmungando.

- Depois eu volto para falar com a....K-a-g-o-m-e! – e envoltou-se em seu redemoinho, deixando o meio-youkai para trás.

- Olha o jeito que fala o nome dela, seu lobo fedido!!!

O lobo já estava bem longe. Inu-Yasha continuou a mal dizer alguma palavras, parando sob o olhar conformado de Kaede. Nossa, ele tinha mudado muito desde que conhecera Kagome. Mas não completamente. E parecia que nunca ia admitir seus sentimentos. A anciã afastou-se.

- Espera, velha Kaede..não é isso que você está pensando..eu...ela...velhotaaa!!

_**-------------------------------------------**_

- Oi, mamãe! - Kagome chegara a cozinha, sua mãe preparando alguma coisa.

- Kagome!

A mulher limpara a mão em um pano antes de abraçar a filha. Abraçaram-se ternamente. Kagome olhou na parede, um calendário com os dias que faltavam para ela voltar marcados com um x vermelho.

- Mamãe...- estreitou os olhos diante do exagero da progenitora.

- Como está, minha filha? – separaram-se, a mulher com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Tudo bem, mamãe.

E Kagome olhou-a, compreensiva. Era difícil também ficar longe da família, não podia negar.

- Souta ainda está na escola. E seu avô saiu para resolver umas contas. Não trouxe Inuyasha dessa vez...?

- Não....- Kagome lembrou-se do namorado com ternura, imaginando o que ele poderia estar fazendo.

A carinha normalmente emburrada, aquelas orelhinhas. Era um chato! O chato mais lindo do mundo. Não o trouxera mesmo, porque queria que ele sentisse sua falta. Como ela sentia dele. Inuyasha olhou para cima, lá da Era Feudal. Sabia que Kagome também estava pensando nele.

-------------------------------------------

_**Gabrielle Fionarelli**_– Oh, muito obrigada. Obrigada mesmo. Não é que não goste de críticas, mas tem certas críticas que não são tão necessárias. Seus elogios, sim, foram bem necessários. E não demorarei. Por você.

_**Marinapz4 **_– Primeiro: obrigada por levantar meu ânimo. E realmente temos que deixar para lá essas críticas e nos concentrar em melhorar, não é mesmo? Segundo: Ah, que bom que acha isso. Estou sentindo muito mais receptividade aqui do que no meu blog. Terceiro: Fofa? É, acho que podemos dizer que sim. Adoro esse casal e fazer momentos românticos entre os dois. Obrigada novamente e até a próxima. Beijos.

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto**_ – Uou, adorei a tirada. Como disse antes, podem vir as críticas, mas que não sejam grosseiras. Então como já passou por isso, você me entende quando me coloco um tanto defensiva quanto os comentários. Espero mesmo que você não tenha desistido por causa de críticas e só esteja dando um tempo ou algo assim. Temos que aumentar o número de fics de Inuyasha sempre! Seus elogios me fizeram dar um sorriso de uma ponta a outra. Também adoro esse casal e os momentos deles. Principalmente agora que eles estão juntos de verdade e podem liberar seu amor. Hentai...o que é isso? Bom, vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível. Beijocas, Gheisinha.

_**Naiara Adrieli**_ – Ah, não se preocupe. Depois da sua animação eu não paro mesmo. É, tenho que parar de ligar para as críticas. Que bom que vem gostando, espero que continuemos assim. Beijos, Naiara.

_**Nana-chan**_ – Que bom. Já estou postando e que eu não desande. Fazer momentos românticos não é muito fácil. Kissus, Nana.

_**Rei Eve Kovik**_ – Obrigada! Isso é mais um prólogo que um começo. Capítulos maiores virão, não se preocupe. Adorei a sugestão. Fluffy seria bonitinho, não é? Vamos aplacar sua ansiedade. Baygos (?), Rei.

_**anurb-chan**_ – Se você diz então é verdade. Como me sinto mais realizada. Muito obrigada.

_**Meylin**_ – Também adoro romance. E depois do manga principalmente. Porque eles estçao juntos de verdade então suponhamos que possam expressar o amor que sentem. Prometo fazer mais momentos açucarados daqui para frente. Beijos, Meylin.

_**Daidoji-chan**_ – Muito lindo, não é mesmo? Os dois juntos de qualquer forma é perfeito. Ah, brigada. Estou desencanando já. Acho que era o meu blog que não era muito bom, não necessariamente a história. Cômico. Mas bem, dê adeus a ansiedade. Beijões, Daidoji.

_**Higurashi**_ – Estou bem, e a senhorita? Prazer, por aqui sou Dezza (o chan porque já tinha alguém com nick Dezza). Depois prometo dar uma passadinha na sua fanfiction. Inveja? Talvez. Mas realmente não estou mais preocupada com isso, graças ao apoio de vocês. Fã do casal? Nem me fala. Eu amo os dois, juntos mais ainda! Fiquei muito feliz de alguém tão crítico gostar do meu jeito de escrever. Obrigada pelas palavras confortadoras, sábias e sinceras. Nem dá nada, falou o necessário. Espero que continue gostando. Beijos, Higurashi.


End file.
